


Flash

by cemetery_driven



Series: daddy kink 'verse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Choking, D/s, Daddy Kink, Kittenplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Petplay, Spanking, Taking photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetery_driven/pseuds/cemetery_driven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have a whole week at home, and Frank isn't going to waste any part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> For gerardwaysgay again. As always. This whole 'verse is basically dedicated to her because she's amazing. Inspired by a particular imagine from an anon that popped up on her blog, in which Daddy Frank takes photos of his Gee in some rather compromising positions.

 

They finally had a fucking week off. A whole week. At home, in their bed, with all of their things, and free time. Free time. Frank was really fucking happy. He was beyond happy. He loved the band, loved touring, loved shows every night, but there were just some things he couldn't indulge in while they were on the road. Hotel rooms weren't conducive to things that got too loud, and there were certain places he couldn't make too many marks, because then there would be a hundred different questions from a hundred different people.

 

Gerard had been tied up on their bed for a good ten, maybe fifteen minutes now. Frank had shoved the ballgag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes almost as soon as they'd settled in. Gerard had twitched and arched when Frank had slid the tail-plug into his ass, and squeaked when the little kitty ear clips had pulled a little too hard on his hair and a stray strand had got caught in the clasp of his collar. Frank was being extra-careful to keep as quiet as possible, because he liked to watch the way Gerard squirmed when he thought Frank might not be in the room.

 

Frank was most definitely in the room, though. In fact, his jeans were slowly sliding over his thighs, and he was trying to set his phone to total-silent, so when he pressed the capture button, it didn't make the stupid camera noise.

 

Gerard looked so fucking pretty, and Frank was finally, finally fucking free to ruin him as much as he damn well wanted. It had been a while since he'd been able to update his photo albums.

 

Frank angled his phone so he could see just Gerard's lips, stretched across the ballgag, drool dripping around the sides of his mouth, and clicked the button. It flashed, and he cursed. Gerard made some kind of confused noise.

 

“Daddy's doing a photoshoot, baby,” Frank said. “So I can jerk off when I can't fuck you on the bus.”

 

Gerard made a noise that sounded half-amused, half-protesting, and shook his head. Frank laughed, because there wasn't really much Gerard could do with his hands tied to the bedpost. He grabbed Gerard's jaw, twisted his head at what had to be an uncomfortable angle, and took another shot.

 

“Good boy,” Frank murmured. “I'm going to fucking ruin you tonight, Gee. Would you like that?” he asked, stepping backwards, getting as much of Gerard sprawled on the bed in the frame as he could.

 

Gerard nodded, and made another pointless noise. Frank knew it had to be at least a little uncomfortable for him, lying on his back, with the tail plug in his ass, arms stretched high above his head, ballgag stretching his jaw open. It was just too fucking pretty though.

 

“I'm gonna leave you fucking bruised and battered and maybe bleeding,” Frank murmured, close to Gerard's ear. Gerard whimpered, and Frank laughed lowly. “I'm going to fuck every hole of yours raw.”

 

Frank set his phone down on the nightstand, and straddled Gerard's hips. Gerard's cock poked into his thighs, and Frank smirked. He knew Gerard wanted this just as much as he'd been aching for it for months.

 

“I'm taking the gag out, but if you scream too loud, I'll shove it right back in there,” Frank said, and carefully unbuckled the gag. It came out of Gerard's mouth, teethmarks indented in one side, and covered in drool. A string of spit left Gerard's mouth, and Frank set the gag down next to his phone.

 

“I'm taking pictures whenever I want tonight,” Frank added. “Whenever I want, of whatever I want.”

 

Gerard swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Frank sighed and moved up Gerard's body, straddling his chest. He pulled Gerard's head up a little and slipped his cock into his mouth.

 

Gerard knew how to suck a cock and he knew it. Frank thrust his hips forward, and Gerard choked – Frank didn't have to see to know his eyes were watering. Frank gripped Gerard's hair tight and moved his cock in and out, revelling in the choking splutters every time. This wasn't the greatest angle for deep-throating, but it was probably the prettiest, and the sounds Gerard made while he had the head of Frank's cock ramming into his gag reflex were amazing.

 

Frank picked up the phone and snapped a quick photo, then set it back down. He withdrew from Gerard's mouth, sat up straight, and slapped him across the face. Gerard gasped, and Frank smirked.

 

“Just because you sounded pretty,” Frank murmured. “You like it?”

 

Gerard nodded. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied, voice raw.

 

Frank smacked him in the face again, the strike leaving a faint red handprint. It wouldn't last, but it looked pretty. He hit Gerard again, and again, and again, and then Gerard let out a sharp scream that wasn't exactly normal.

 

“Daddy, hurts,” he whimpered, and Frank paused. He turned Gerard's head to face him, and there was a thin red line of blood trickling from his nose. He must've misjudged the last strike in the half-dark, and his palm must've clocked Gerard's nose rather than his cheek.

 

“Fuck, baby, I'm sorry-” Frank muttered, going to get up off Gerard and find some form of first aid kit. At least some tissues. Fuck.

 

“No!” Gerard exclaimed. “I'm okay, just. No more face, kay?”

 

Frank sighed. “You're bleeding, Gee.”

 

Gerard made some movement that would've been a shrug if his arms weren't pulled above his head. “I like when Daddy makes me bleed, remember?”

 

Frank's face softened, and he felt around the nightstand for Gerard's knife. He'd made sure to set up all his equipment within easy reach, and because the knife was so small and special, it was sitting, folded, next to his phone.

 

Frank flicked it open, and drew the blunt edge across Gerard's jawline. Gerard tensed up immediately under the cool steel, and Frank smirked.

 

“Daddy's gonna cut you, and then make sure you know who you belong to,” he whispered, his breath hot on Gerard's face.

 

Frank drew the blade in two short, sharp movements across Gerard's left collarbone, and heard him gasp. He didn't pause before making two identical cuts on the opposite side – Gerard liked his symmetry, after all. He leaned back slightly and watched the blood pool to the surface, before making two more cuts – one through each of the horizontal couples from before.

 

They kind of looked like little F's, and that was good enough for Frank. He didn't want his babykitten Gee to get too blooded up just yet – there was bruising on his mind as well.

 

“Stay fucking still now,” Frank hissed. He drew the point in lines across Gerard's pale chest, careful not to press to hard, just hard enough to make a visible mark. He worked slow, just to make Gerard squirm and try not to twitch beneath him. He looked so beautiful when he was trying to stay still with a blade running over his chest.

 

Frank folded the knife back up, and picked up his phone as he set it down, to snap another photo. Across Gerard's chest, in messy, pinkish-red marks, was _Daddy Frankie's Fucking Property._ He smirked, and set the phone back down.

 

“Does kitty want to see?” Frank cooed, his voice almost sing-song. Gerard sniffled and nodded.

 

“Yes please, Daddy.”

 

Frank leaned in close to Gerard's ear, his breath hot and wet. “Too bad. I'm gonna help you flip over and get on your knees. Maybe if you're good for the rest of this, I'll let you see me before you come. If I decide to let you come at all.”

 

Gerard whimpered, and shivered visibly. “Okay, Daddy.”

 

Frank hopped up off the bed, and slid his arm under Gerard's lower back, pushing up slightly. It took some effort and Gerard faltered a little, but eventually, Gerard was on his knees, ass in the air, tail falling over his thighs, arms criss-crossed at the wrists and probably straining in their ties.

 

Frank bit his lip, and ran a hand over Gerard's pale ass cheek, before slapping it hard. Gerard squeaked and jerked forward in surprise.

 

“Please, don't be a fucking wuss,” Frank teased. He fumbled around the floor beside their bed, and wrapped his fingers around the cane. They'd had to leave the cane at home all tour, because it wasn't collapsible, and would look quite strange sticking out from their luggage. Frank had missed the sound of the thin piece of solid wood cracking against Gerard's skin, and the deep bruises he'd be able to make with it. Maybe even blood. Hopefully a little bit of blood.

 

He set the cane down on the bed, and picked up the hairbrush-styled paddle instead. He wasn't going to be a total asshole – Gerard would need a warmup, because it'd been a while since the cane.

 

Frank struck Gerard's ass three times, in quick succession, chuckling as Gerard squealed and squirmed. He set the paddle down and grabbed Gerard's ass, the skin warm under his hands. He smacked him twice more, revelling in the soft flesh. Frank fucking loved Gerard's ass.

 

“Get comfortable,” Frank instructed, and reached for the cane. He'd missed it, more than he'd realized. The cane was probably Frank's second-favorite thing to hit Gerard with, the first being his fists. Gerard swayed on his knees, adjusting his placement on the sheets, the tail swinging back and forth. Frank bit his lip.

 

The cane made a loud crack as it collided with the flesh of Gerard's ass, and Gerard made a noise somewhere between pain and surprise and choking. Frank hit him again, and this time, it was pure pain.

 

This was exactly what Frank had been craving, the whole time they'd been on the road. The chance to just fucking ruin Gerard, to leave bruises that would hurt for days and last twice as long, to have him twitching and jerking and making half-screams, half-sobs with every strike. Frank wasn't letting up tonight. Gerard was his, and tonight, he didn't have to worry about paper-thin hotel walls.

 

Frank stepped back for a moment, his hands sweaty, and grabbed his phone. Gerard's ass was littered in striped of bright red and deep purple, and he was only halfway done. He snapped a photo and set it down next to Gerard's knee, well within reach for when he was finished.

 

Frank didn't warn Gerard before he started up again, quick, sharp strikes, each one punctuated by a wrecked-sounding sob. Frank wanted his baby boy crying, because he hadn't had Gerard a bruised, sobbing wreck in far too long.

 

He continued with the cane, pausing briefly whenever Gerard jolted that little bit too violently. He hadn't tapped out yet, and Frank was proud. He stepped back to admire his handiwork, and most of Gerard's ass was black and blue, stark against the pale white of his thighs, with a handful of streaks of red where the cane had broken the skin. There was even a small trickle of blood running toward his left thigh. Frank smirked, and snapped another photo, before tossing the cane aside and setting his phone back down.

 

Gerard's chest was heaving and his break was shaky, and Frank didn't have to see to know that his face was probably wet from tears. Frank rounded the bed and untied the blindfold, and Gerard looked up at him with red, watery eyes, blinking furiously in an attempt to adjust to the small amount of light after total-blackness. There was still blood drying under his nose, and a small smudge across his lip, where, Frank guessed, he'd bitten it in an attempt to keep himself quiet.

 

Frank laughed lowly, and snapped another photo. Gerard licked at his lip, wincing as his tongue brushed across where he'd bitten it.

 

“Daddy, please,” he choked out, looking almost as wrecked as Frank wanted him to be.

 

“What do you want?” Frank asked, running his hand down Gerard's back as he climbed back on the bed, setting himself up behind Gerard.

 

“Want... want to come, please,” Gerard breathed. “Please, Daddy, I want to come with your cock in my ass.”

 

Frank chuckled and grabbed the tail plug. “I can't fuck you with your tail, baby. Not yet, anyway.”

 

Gerard shook his head. “That's... that's okay, I just want you to fuck me.”

 

“But I like your tail,” Frank teased, and Gerard groaned in frustration. “How about I fuck you, then you spend the rest of the night with this plug in your ass?”

 

Gerard nodded excitedly. “Yes, please. Anything.”

 

Frank smirked. “Damn straight,” he said, and slid the plug out of Gerard's hole relatively easily. He set it down on the bed, and grabbed the lube from near Gerard's shoulder, slicking himself up.

 

“Who do you belong to, Gerard?” Frank asked, running his lubed-up cock across Gerard's hole, teasing. Gerard tried to push back, and Frank smacked his bruised ass, making him yelp. “Nuh-uh. You stay still. Who do you belong to?”

 

Gerard shoved his face into the pillows. “I belong to you, Daddy. I'm Daddy Frankie's little kitty fucktoy.”

 

Frank moaned, and slid into Gerard's ass. Gerard let out a low whimper, and Frank felt him tense up slightly.

 

“You,” Frank murmured. “Fuck. You are not going to be able to walk for a fucking week, Gerard.”

 

Gerard nodded. “Please.”

 

Frank didn't even bother responding, just started thrusting into Gerard, building up his pace a lot faster than he usually would. Gerard made some high-pitched moan, matching his thrusts exactly. He sounded like a fucking porn star, and Frank loved it. Frank loved it when his Gee could be loud.

 

“Be loud,” he muttered. “Show me you fucking want it, Gee.”

 

Gerard let out a much louder moan, all breathy and heated. “Please, Daddy,” he whimpered. “Fuck me, as hard as you can, please.”

 

Frank bit his lip and changed his angle slightly, and the sound that escaped Gerard's throat neared scream-volume. Gerard wasn't quite a screamer, he was more a breathless, loud, rhythmic moaner, but he sounded fucking perfect. And Frank knew he'd hit _right fucking there,_ and didn't let up.

 

“You're gonna come,” Frank panted. “You're gonna come without me touching you, got it?”

 

Gerard didn't respond with words, just aggressive nodding, and an attempt to push his ass back onto Frank's cock, to which Frank responded with another sharp slap to the ass and a hand on each of his hips in a vice-like grip. 

 

“You stay fucking still, or you're not coming at all.”

 

Gerard whined, and Frank was hoping his hips bruised. Gerard threw his head back, his hair a black mess with the kitty ears still miraculously perfect.

 

“Please, Daddy,” he gasped. “Please choke me, wanna-wanna come.”

 

Frank groaned and moved his hands quickly from Gerard's hips to his throat, careful to avoid the collar, and pressed down tight. Gerard's moans were short, sharp, desperate and needy and Frank felt him tense around his cock, felt his thighs tremble and prayed Gerard's legs didn't give way completely.

 

Gerard let out a high-pitched, oxygen-deprived whimper. “Daddy.”

 

Frank let go of Gerard's throat and grabbed his hips again, letting Gerard fall face-down into the pillows, breathing heavily. Frank focused everything he had on Gerard, on the bruises, on the little breathless moans and muscle twitches around his cock, and before he even realized he was close, he was coming hard and hot into Gerard's ass. He made a few meek thrusts, riding it out.

 

“Stay... stay still,” Frank mumbled, his breathing as heavy as Gerard's. He grabbed his phone, and pulled out as slowly as he could, timing it almost perfectly to snap a shot of a small trickle of jizz escaping Gerard's hole.

 

He picked up the tail plug, and slid it back in, hearing Gerard whimper slightly as it slid past it's widest point. Frank snapped another picture, of Gerard's fucked-out hole, complete with tail and that little trickle of come. Fucking flawless.

 

“Fuck, Gee. Roll over,” he said. Gerard obeyed, but not without a bit of a struggle and a wince.

 

Frank dipped his fingers in the sticky mess on Gerard's stomach, smirking. “Open,” he instructed, and Gerard frowned, but opened his mouth. Frank stuck his fingers, covered in Gerard's come, between his slightly bloodied, wet lips.

 

“Fuck, you're perfect,” Frank sighed, and snapped another picture of Gerard's mouth around his fingers.

 

Gerard made some sound that was probably something along the lines of  _don't do that,_ and Frank set his phone down on the nightstand.

 

“Let's get you cleaned up, kitty,” Frank said, and went to work undoing the knots around Gerard's wrists. Gerard's hands came free, and as soon as they were, Gerard tangled one hand in Frank's hair and pulled him in, kissing him like the only thing he ever wanted to taste, smell, feel again was Frank.

 

“Daddy's proud, baby,” Frank murmured, running his hand across Gerard's cheek. “Now, I'm gonna get a towel, and I'm gonna get some water and some bandaids. Do you want anything else?”

 

Gerard shook his head. “Just cuddles first?”

 

Frank nodded, and Gerard curled into his chest. Frank kissed the top of his head, right between his little kitty ears.

 

“Come on, Gee,” he said after a little while of comfortable silence. “I don't want you ending up with a comestained belly.”

 

Gerard snorted, and rolled onto his back. Frank gave him another quick kiss on the lips, and never felt better about a whole week at home with no plans. Gerard wasn't going to be walking very much at all, if Frank was having any say in it. Which, of course, he was having  _every_ say in it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cat's cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520482) by [petemikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petemikey/pseuds/petemikey)




End file.
